Parasite (map)
Parasite is a a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty custom map. It was created by Mindful on the Launch Date, 27 July 2010. While the idea behind Parasite has been around for a long time (including StarCraft I), the largest influence for this version has been Parasite 2 by DarkShoGun on Warcraft III. Overview The setting is a civilian mining ship where an unidentified crewmember has become infested with an alien parasite. The remainder of the crew must locate and kill the infected to stop the parasite from spreading. At the same time, the crew must avoid killing uninfected crewmembers by mistake. Each player chooses their own class, are assigned a random location on the map to spawn at, and the parasite is chosen at random. The player knows only whether they are infected or not and no one else can be trusted. Classes All crewmembers have a basic class on the ship, though each may have their own purpose or motive. While their own work varies, all of them must eat. Food spawns in the garden every 4 minutes, and crewmembers eat every 5 minutes. Each crewmember starts with a personal supply of 3, and when that number reaches 0, they suffer a 25% decrease in damage. Engineer Tactical Defensive unit :Cloak Generator - Sets a small generator that cloaks the engineer and their units within a small range, but not itself or other crewmembers. Only one available at a time. :Auto-Turret - Sets a small turret that is non-movable, and controlled by the engineer. Only one available at a time. :Scout Drone - A weak unit with no attack that gives the engineer a second set of eyes, though doesn't last forever. Controlled manually and only one available at a time. Cook Offensive Scout with heavy damage and quick escapes :Flour Power - An explosion of flour at the cooks chosen location that extends to a small radius, covering anything in it's area with flower. The flour temporarily stops crewmembers, prevents them from attacking, and unhides them from a cloak. :Liquid Courage - The cook douses the target with Ethyl Alcohol, causing slowed reactions, reduced damage, and is more likely to ignite. When combined with Bake, the target ignites on fire, causing physical damage. Target will not regenerate health for the duration. :Bake - A motivational amount of heat is applied, causing the target to move faster, but will not regenerate health for the duration. Combined with Liquid Courage, the target ignites on fire, causing physical damage. Janitor Heavy Defensive great at getting away from the heat. Maintains all doors on the ship, and the hazmat suit provides extra armor from physical and non-physical damage, as well as environmental hazards. :Thermal Cleaning - The hazmat suit has an automated thermal cleaning that will deal damage to the chosen area in a small radius, as well as causing reduced damage to all targets in the area for a short time. :Keycard - Used to temporarily lock or unlock doors anywhere in the ship. Parasite The parasite looks just like every other crewmember, including his choice of class. The difference is that he doesn't require food and can morph into the parasite form. As time on the ship passes, the parasite accumulates points in order to evolve into more complex, and thus more powerful, forms of the parasite. Evolutions may occur at points 150, 300, and 600. Points are deducted after each evolution. Evolutions Alien Parasite First form and very weak. It could be killed easily by any human. Over time, the parasite will hone in on its Lethality, Endurance, or Cunning skills. At each evolution, any single one may be chosen, creating its own unique abilities. The order of evolution does not matter. :Meek Infection - Causes a small, constant amount of damage for a short duration. Tier 1 evolutions Howler - Lethality The howler is based on straight attack and best at quickly assassinating crewmembers one at a time. It cannot burrow. In addition, the Howler can sense nearby non-infected who are bleeding, which will also raise its attack and movement speed. :Disorienting Screech - Emits a screech for a short time that prevents any crewmembers from attacking or using their abilities within a short distance for the duration of the screech. Roach - Endurance The Roach concentrates on longer fights, keeping itself alive and while slowly killing off its target. :Acid Spit - Short range stacking acid attack that debuffs armor and movement speed on the target. :Shell - A hardened shell forms which decreases the amount of damage it takes. It also suppresses any debuffs active on it. Best at surviving longer fights. Psion - Cunning Best at deception, but weaker at direct fights. :Brain Freeze - Temporarily reduces movement speed and prevents use of abilities on target. :Mirror Image - Creates an imperfect version of the parasites human form for a short time. :Telepathic Projection - Forces another crewmember to take on the shape of the Psion for a short time. Tier 2 evolutions Hound - Lethality + Lethality A more powerful version of the Howler, the Hound is more durable, does more damage, can screech longer and with more range, and can move while burrowed. In addition, the Hound can sense nearby non-infected with less blood, which will also raise its attack and movement speed. :Disorienting Screech - Emits a screech for a short time that prevents any crewmembers from attacking or using their abilities within a short distance for the duration of the screech. Gremlin - Lethality + Cunning Need basic description as well as difference between constant abilities and usable abilities :Psi Feed - Feeds off the victim, receiving energy in return for damage dealt. :Force Field - A temporary force field is created at a target location which causes enemies to take damage and suffer reduced movement speed while passing through. :Accelerate - Time is bent around the Gremlin, causing a stacking effect of acceleration for the parasite. All at the cost of energy and a highly decreased rate of movement speed when it ends. Leech - Lethality + Endurance (not yet implemented) Armadillo - Endurance + Endurance Need basic description as well as difference between constant abilities and usable abilities :Invigoration - Damage received will cause the Armadillo to begin restoring health at a slow rate. This is stackable for as long as damage is received. Invigoration falls off after a period of no damage received. :Acid Geyser - Acidic acids erupt from the Armadillo, applying a stacking damage and a debuff of armor and movement speed. :Shell - The shell is temporarily hardened, reducing damage taken, and suppressing negative effects. Vermin - Endurance + Cunning Need basic description as well as difference between constant abilities and usable abilities :Spawning Talons - Attacking a target will create Verminspawn that are easy to kill physically, but add to the damage and are resistant to non-physical damage. Verminspawn will die after not attacking for a period of time. :Warp - Warps all nearby units to a target location and heals the Vermin. :Contagion - For a short time, an aggressive contagion is emitted that grows larger depending on the amount of hosts within the contagion. All enemy units within lose attack and movement speed depending on the amount of hosts. Heals a small amount of the Vermins health. Telepath - Cunning + Cunning Need basic description as well as difference between constant abilities and usable abilities :Telepathic Projection - Forces another crewmember to take on the shape of the Telepath for a short time. :Brain Freeze - Temporarily reduces movement speed and prevents use of abilities on target. :Mirror Image - Creates an imperfect version of the parasites human form for a short time. :Burnout - Instantly exchanges shields for energy. Does not reset shield recharge timer. Tier 3 evolutions (not yet implemented) Spawns If a parasite or another spawn in their parasite form gets a crewmembers health to zero, the crewmembers becomes a spawn under the control of the parasite. At anytime, the parasite can terminate the life of any spawn. Need more information on spawns Map Layout Station Need information on damaged structures (1)Gene Analyzer - When functional, performs test on crewmembers DNA to see if they are infected. (2)Supply Stations - Holds mines, Shuttle Keycards, Repair Kits, Heal Packs, Energy Packs, Mine defusers, Armor Hardeners, and Energy Deflectors. (3)Power Generator - Controls power for all lights and heavy machinery. (4)Teleports - Instantly teleport from one side of the ship to the other. Has a cooldown period. (5)Shuttle Docks - Take off into space with a shuttle. (6)Alien Hive - Allows the parasite to terminate spawns or create exploding Blighters. (7)Data Core (not yet implemented) (8)Weapons Locker(not yet implemented) (9)Bridge - Controls the station in space, making you able to fight back shuttles trying to destroy it. (10)Security Center - Able to perform a full station scan for alien life forms (in their parasite form), or all humans. Also able to do a sweep to damage any burrowed parasites. (11)Garden - Grows food for humans to consume, or parasites to feed to the hive. (12)Trash Shoot - Alternative way around the whole station Items Need list of items and what they do (no specifics) Space Space is (13) in the photo. Anyone killed in space is killed for good. If the station blows up, anyone still inside the station will also die. Shuttles Station Planet (not yet implemented) See also *Battle.net forum topic Category:Fan-Created Content